


Future

by Happy_Turtle20



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Turtle20/pseuds/Happy_Turtle20
Summary: Setidaknya ia sudah berhenti membayangkan masa depannya tanpa sosok Yamaguchi Tadashi!





	Future

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu dan seluruh karakternya milik Furudate Haruichi. 
> 
> Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materi atas fic ini. Hanya Kesenangan!

Hari ini adalah jatah Kei dan Tadashi membersihkan gim setelah klub volley selesai latihan. Matahari sudah terbenam dari dua setengah jam yang lalu dan mereka masih terjebak disini. Salahkan saja duo rusuh Hinata dan Kageyama yang terus-terusan meminta sesi latihan mereka diperpanjang sampai mereka benar-benar lupa waktu. Sebenarnya Kei ingin protes, tapi senior kelas dua dan kelas tiga sama sekali tidak keberatan, justru mereka senang-senang saja. Kalau bukan karena merasa tidak enak dengan seniornya, ia pasti sudah angkat kaki pulang ke rumahnya. 

Tadashi yang bertugas mengepel lantai gym melirik Kei yang sedang mengumpulkan peralatan mereka untuk disimpan di ruang penyimpanan. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut sahabatnya itu. “sabar.. sebentar lagi selesai dan kita bisa pulang kok” Tadashi berujar riang. 

“siapa juga yang ingin cepat-cepat pulang” Tadashi terkekeh mendengar bantahan Kei “Ada yang lucu?” Kei membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang kedodoran dan mendelik kesal kearah Tadashi

Tadashi hanya menggeleng. Ia sudah kenyang dengan sikap dingin sahabatnya tersebut. Seandainya ada penghargaan untuk manusia tersabar, mungkin Tadashi sudah masuk nominasinya. Jika dipikir-pikir mana ada orang yang betah berteman dengan manusia macam Tsukishima Kei? Kei yang jarang bicara tapi sesekali bicara bikin orang naik darah. Kei yang lebih sering mengabaikan omongannya dan mengatainya ‘berisik’. Kei yang tidak perlu repot-repot tertawa dengan leluconnya. Kei yang selalu berjalan disamping Tadashi tanpa perlu mengatakan apapun. Kei yang hanya akan duduk disamping Tadashi tanpa melakukan apapun ketika ia berada di mood terburuknya, ketika ia merasa tidak berguna. Kei yang..

“Yamaguchi..” Suara Kei memanggil namanya mengusir Tadashi dari lamunannya sendiri. Tadashi mengerjapkan matanya dan melirik kearah Kei yang baru saja keluar dari ruang penyimpanan. “kau sudah selesai?”

“Ah sebentar lagi..” 

“Aku tunggu diluar” Kei kemudian meninggalkan Tadashi sendiri di dalam gym yang segera buru-buru menyelesaikan tugasnya mengepel lantai. Ia tak peduli lagi jika lantainya tidak bersih. Toh tak ada yang akan menyadarinya juga. Yang jelas ia tak mau membuat Kei menunggu lama. Walau Tadashi tahu kalau Kei juga tidak akan meninggalkannya.   
Setelah selesai mengepel, Tadashi mematikan lampu kemudian menutup pintu gym. Kei sudah menunggunya diluar, bersandar di dinding sambil melipat tangan didadanya.

“Apa aku lama?” bukannya menjawab, Kei malah melempar tas sekolah Tadashi yang disimpan di ruang ganti ketika mereka latihan. Tadashi menangkap tasnya dengan mulus dan menyelempangkan di bahunya “terimakasih”

Mereka lagi-lagi berjalan berdampingan dalam diam. Tadashi melirik bahu Kei dengan ekor matanya sesekali. Tadashi bukanlah tipe orang yang tidak bisa membuat topik untuk dibicarakan. Tapi terjebak didalam kediaman bersama Kei bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk. Ditambah lagi suasana hati Kei yang tampaknya tidak terlalu baik yang bisa dilihat dari wajah cemberutnya itu.

“ciih.. masih ada tugas matematika yang harus kukerjakan setelah ini” Kei menggerutu kecil. Bibirnya yang jarang terseyum itu mengerucut. 

“Astaga. Aku lupa!” Tadashi menepuk dahinya sendiri “ Aku tidak bisa langsung tidur setelah ini”

“gara-gara kedua makhluk sialan itu” sebuah tawa lolos dari mulut Tadashi. Kei melirik tak suka “apa yang kau tertawakan?”

“Tsukki, kau imut kalau mengomel seperti itu” si rambut hijau lumut menggoda

Kei berdecih. Kemudian diikuti kata ‘berisik’ yang terucap pelan dari bibirnya. 

Tadashi merogoh tasnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebungkus roti melon dari dalamnya. “Kau mau, Tsukki?” Tadashi menawarkan rotinya pada sobat jangkungnya itu

“kenapa tidak kau makan saja sendiri?”

“aku tidak terlalu lapar”

Kei tidak bertanya lagi. Ia mengambil roti melon itu dari tangan Tadashi, membuka bungkusnya dan memakannya dengan rakus. Saking rakusnya si jangkung pirang itu langsung tersedak. Untung Tadashi juga membawa sekotak jus jeruk didalam tasnya. Diserahkannya jus jeruk itu pada Kei yang langsung meminumnya dengan cepat.

“Aku tahu kau pasti lapar” ujar Tadashi

“Kenapa kau membawa banyak makanan didalam tasmu, sih?” bukannya berterimakasih, Kei malah melempar pertanyaan.

“Aku membelinya saat jam istirahat, tapi tidak sempat memakannya karena Hinata tiba-tiba menyeretku dan memintaku mengajarinya pelajaran Sejarah. Dia lupa kalau ada ulangan hari ini” Tadashi menjelaskan

“pantas saja tadi kau menghilang lama sekali” Kei menghabiskan sisa jus jeruknya dalam sekali sedot. “dan seharusnya kau makan saja sendiri rotimu. Bukannya malah memberikan padaku”

Tadashi tersenyum atas perhatian kecil sahabatnya itu “sudah kubilang aku tidak terlalu lapar”

Kei menggumam ‘terserah’ kemudian melempar kotak jus jeruknya yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah yang ada dipinggir jalan yang mereka lewati. 

“ngomong-ngomong tadi Hinata dan Kageyama bersemangat sekali. Aku pikir mereka tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga, ya?” Tadashi menoleh pada Kei, berharap si jangkung itu menanggapi omongannya.

“mereka memang biasanya begitu,kan?” Kei memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku seragam sekolahnya. “Aku sering berpikir.....” ucapan Kei terhenti. Tadashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu Kei melanjutkan omongannya. “tidak jadi,deh!”

“Tsukki mau ngomong apa, sih?”

“aku bilang tidak jadi!”

“kenapa begitu? Kalau ngomong sampai selesai donk!”

“Berisik, Yamaguchi!”

“Tsukki!” Tadashi melompat mencoba mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi badan Kei. Ia meraih leher Kei dan memitingnya dengan lengannya “Hayo! Kau mau ngomong apa tadi?”

“Lepaskan Yamaguchi!” perintah Kei. Yamaguchi hanya tertawa sambil mengeratkan pitingannya di leher Kei. Kei membuang nafas lelah. Ia sedang malas berdebat  
“aku sering berpikir kenapa mereka sampai segitunya, padahal ini Cuma ekskul” Tadashi melepaskan lengannya dari leher Kei. Si pirang berkacamata itu membetulkan kerah bajunya yang kusut. Padahal mereka juga sudah mau pulang ke rumah. Mau kerah bajunya bajunya rapi atau tidak tak ada yang peduli. “Nilai mereka juga berantakan, Si Hinata dan Kageyama itu. Kalau mereka punya waktu seperti itu, harusnya mereka belajar saja dirumah”

Tadashi melempar senyum pada sahabatnya. “tadinya aku juga berpikir begitu. Kenapa mereka sampai segitunya membuang banyak waktu dan tenaga hanya untuk kegiatan ekskul. Lalu aku sadar, kalau mereka hanya benar-benar menyukai Volley dan aku tahu mereka tidak setengah-setengah. Lagipula tidak semua orang bisa menguasai segala hal sepertimu, Tsukki. Kau bisa menjadi murid yang pintar sekaligus berbakat dalam olahraga. Tapi aku percaya setiap orang punya keunggulan dan kelemahan masing-masing. Hinata dan Kageyama itu tidak bodoh. Hanya saja mereka menggunakan kepintaran mereka di bidang lain” Tadashi menatap langit malam yang berbintang. Membuatnya berpikir apakah besok malam langitnya juga akan secerah ini.

“kau ini. jadi membuatku tampak bodoh tahu!” lagi-lagi tawa Tadashi meledak. Sekarang Tadashi mengerti kenapa ia betah berteman dengan Kei. Karena berteman dengan Tsukishima Kei merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya yang tidak akan pernah dimengerti orang lain.

“ngomong-ngomong, Tsukki..” Tadashi berhenti tertawa “apa rencanamu setelah lulus nanti?” 

“tidak tahu. Aku belum memikirkannya” Kei menjawab tanpa menoleh

“tapi nanti pas kelas tiga kita bakal ditanya, kan?”

“kelas tiga masih lama Yamaguchi”

“tapi kau harus memikirkannya mulai dari sekarang”

“Astaga, kenapa kau cerewet sekali hari ini?” Kei memijit dahinya sendiri. “memang kemana lagi anak SMA seperti kita setelah lulus kalau tidak kuliah atau mencari pekerjaan? Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri?”

“aku?” Tadashi menunjuk batang hidungnya sendiri “aku kepikiran untuk mendaftar di Universitas Tokyo”

“Tokyo tempat kita latih tanding waktu itu?”

“Iya.. Tokyo yang mana lagi memangnya?”

“tapi itu jauh..”

“memang jauh. Lalu kenapa?”

Kei terdiam. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia berkata seperti itu. Kei mulai membayangkan kehidupan mereka setelah lulus SMA. Mungkin ia tidak akan bermain Volley lagi. Mungkin tidak akan ada Tadashi yang selalu mengekorinya atau suara berisiknya lagi. Tidak ada wajah berbintik itu lagi yang selalu tersenyum padanya. 

“Tsukki.. kenapa bengong?” Tadashi menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajah Kei. Kei menatap wajah Yamaguchi lama, kemudian ia sadar wajah inilah yang selalu menemani hari-harinya dari dulu tapi herannya ia tidak pernah bosan melihatnya. Kei membayangkan kalau saja ia harus hidup tanpa melihat wajah Tadashi disekitarnya. Kei tidak suka. Kei merasa terganggu.

“bisakah kita SMA saja selamanya?” 

“eh, mana bisa begitu?” 

Kei lagi-lagi berdecih. Ia ngomong apa sih? Lihatlah! sekarang Tadashi malah menatap heran padanya.  
“ya sudah kalau tidak bisa!” Tadashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian ia mengendikkan bahu. Pada akhirnya mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam sampai pada persimpangan yang memisahkan jalan mereka.

“sampai besok Tsukki. Selamat malam!” Tadashi pamit.

“selamat malam” Balas Kei. Tadashi baru saja beberapa langkah berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Kei ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Kei masih berdiri di persimpangan.

“ada apa Tsukki?” Beberapa detik, Kei terdiam sambil menatap Aspal di bawah kakinya. Tadashi yang menanti apa yang akan diucapkan Kei hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan sabar.

“aku tidak ingin kita seperti ini” ucap Kei 

“seperti apa?”

“seperti ini. Berpisah jalan” Tadashi tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya. Ia tak mengerti maksud Kei tapi yang jelas ia bahagia sahabatnya mau mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan.

“Baiklah.. kalau begitu jangan berpisah”

“Aku tidak tahu mau apa setelah lulus nanti, tapi aku ingin berada di tempat dimana kau berada”

“Aku juga, Tsukki. Aku menyayangimu!”   
Kei melambai pada Tadashi. Mereka sekali lagi mengucapkan selamat malam kemudian berbalik untuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumahnya. Setidaknya ia sudah berhenti membayangkan masa depannya tanpa sosok Yamaguchi Tadashi.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Saya hanya penulis pemula. Gak peduli berapa kalipun saya mencoba mengedit fic ini hasilnya, yaah tetap gak bagus-bagus amat sih. Jadi saya bahagia kalau ada yang mau memberi kritik dan saran. Mau mencela juga gak papa. Saya pasrah! 
> 
> \- Hal yang paling sulit buat saya dalam membuat sebuah tulisan adalah menentukan judul. Mohon maaf kalau judul sama ceritanya gak nyambung.
> 
> \- Akhir-akhir ini saya sering mengilas balik kehidupan saya. Saya sudah lulus sekolah beberapa tahun yang lalu dan saya tumbuh dilingkungan keluarga yang mementingkan nilai akademik. Jaman dulu kalau saya ingin mengikuti kegiatan non-akademik ataupun organisasi disekolah saya suka dilarang-larang. Katanya ‘buat apa? Bikin capek doang. Mending belajar!’ dan sebagainya. Padahal sebenarnya saya bukan orang yang pintar. Hanya saja saya selalu berusaha mengikuti keinginan orang-orang disekitar saya. Pada akhirnya saya tumbuh tanpa memiliki bakat apapun. Kalau diingat-ingat saya jadi suka sedih sendiri. Seakan –akan saya menjadi manusia yang gak memiliki tujuan hidup dan itu membuat saya sangat frustasi! Saya lihat teman-teman saya yang dulu belajarnya gak serajin saya tapi mereka punya kehidupan yang lebih baik. Karena apa? Karena mereka fokus dengan apa yang mereka sukai dan gak pernah berhenti melakukannya. 
> 
> \- Jangan berkecil hati dan merasa rendah diri kalau kalian bukan orang yang sempurna dalam nilai akademik (seperti Hinata dan Kageyama :D). Jika ada hal yang benar-benar kalian cintai sepenuh hati maka lakukan dan fokus dalam hal itu. Karena orang yang sukses itu bukan orang yang bisa melakukan segala hal. Tapi orang yang mengenal dirinya sendiri, tahu dimana kemampuannya dan fokus terhadap hal itu. Kurang lebih itulah yang ingin saya sampaikan, walau mungkin saya gagal menyampaikannya karena cerita ini ngawur kemana-mana.
> 
> Salam Damai!  
> Kura-Kura Bahagia


End file.
